Dangerous To Know
by Mandi91
Summary: The story of Kagome as her life goes through the ups and downs at school and at home


Damn it! Another sunny day. I hate sunny days when I'm this depressed. I'm stuck in this hell hole of a house for another weekend. You know sometimes I need to get away from my parents. I.  
Kagome was cut off from her thought as her pone rings.  
Kagome: "Hello?  
Ashley: "Hey Kagome. You want to come over to my house? I'm having a party and you can spend the night afterwards"  
Kagome: "Sure"  
When she arrived everyone was hanging out in the garage There was Ashley, Olivia, Melissa, Paige, and some people she didn't know.  
Kagome: "Hey Ashley. Who are those people?" She pointed to the people sitting on the couch.  
Ashley: "Thats my stepsister Brittany's friends, The girls are Faylien, Sam, and of course Brittany and the guys are Brandon, Matt, and Jesse"  
Kagome: "That Brandon dudes cute"  
Ashley: "Ewww"  
Kagome and Ashley hung out in the backyard for awhile. Then Brittany came and told us that they were going to play truth or dare and that if they wanted to play to get in the garage. So they all headed to the garage and Kagome sat on the table. Ashley dared Kagome to kiss Brandon and so she did. Though out the game people kept daring Jesse to kiss the other guys. After he kissed Matt, Matt ran to a corner and sat in the fetal position.  
Kagome: "Are you ok?" Kagome turned to Jesse, "Are you gay"  
Jesse: "Nope but I'm as straight as a rainbow but twice as colorful." He said this with a smile.  
Kagome: "Ok, you're wierd." She said this but secretly liked him.  
They stopped playing cause it was just getting boring. Brittany, Sam, and Faylien went into the house. Ashley, Olivia, Paige, and Melissa and played in the backyard.. Brandon and Matt sat on the couch and Jesse sat in a chair near the couch. All three of them were talking. Kagome was sitting on the other side of the garage putting one of her Good Charlotte cds in the cd player and then decided to sit on the couch with the boys. Brittany and her friends came back into the garage and just sat around the table on the other side of the garage and talked. Then Kagome heard the guys talking about I.C.P. (thats a band in case you didn't know.  
Kagome: "I like I.C.P"  
Jesse: "Really thats cool"  
Kagome: "Yeah"  
Jesse: "Do you do drugs"  
Kagome: "What? That came out of nowhere"  
Jesse: "Well do you? I just want to know. Don't take it the wrong way"  
Kagome: "Yeah"  
Jesse: "Thats cool"  
Ashley: "Hey Kagome. There you are come here"  
Kagome: "I've been here the whole time"  
As Kagome weant and hung with her friends. In the garage, Brittany asked Jesse if he liked Kagome and he told her that he thought Kagome was pretty cool and Brittany went into the backyard.  
Brittany: "Hey Kagome come here"  
Kagome: "Yeah whats up"  
Brittany: "Do you like Jesse"  
Kagome: "Yeah why"  
Brittany: "Come here." She grabs Kagome's arm and drags her into the garage, "Jesse, heres your new girlfriend"  
Jesse: "Ok." Jesse and Kagome went and sat in the frontyard.  
Jesse: "Ok this is weird"  
Kagome: "Yeah it is." They containued to talk and got to know each other and Jesse asked Kagome for her number so she wrote it on his arm. They went back to the garage but then decided to play basketball. After they started to play, Olivia decided to join in and then Paige was fooling around and hit the basketball with a stick but the ball hit Olivia in the face and Paige ran into the backyard crying. Olivia went into the house and called her mom to come get her and Melissa went to see how Paige was doing. While all of this was happening, Kagome and Jesse sat in the driveway near the basketball goal and Jesse handed Kagome a bracelet with a dolphin on it. Kagome thanked Jesse and then Ashley's dad told the boys it was time for them to go home.  
Jesse: "I'll call you"  
Kagome: "Ok"  
After the boys left, Brittany and her friend went upstairs to her room and weren't seen the rest of the night. Kagome, Ashley, Paige, and Melissa stayed downstairs and ate key lime pie. Afterwards they went back outside to the garage. They just turned on music and sang along with Weird Al Yankovic's "Your Horoscope For Today." During this song, Kagome's cell phone rang. She walked out of the garage and answered her phone.  
Kagome: "Hello"  
Jesse: "Hey this is Jesse"  
Kagome: "Oh Hey"  
Jesse: "So what are you up to"  
Kagome: "Well I was singing along with a Weird Al Yankovic song"  
Jesse: "Thats cool." Kagome sat in the middle of the driveway and talked to Jesse for at least thirty minutes about pretty much nothing.She got off the phone and went back into the garage.  
Ashley: "I can't believe you're going out with him"  
Kagome: "Hey I like him. He is sweet"  
Ashley: "We is weird thats what he is"  
Kagome: "Just shut up"  
After awhile the all decided to go to bed. They slept in tents that had been set up in the backyard. 


End file.
